Hidden Moments
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: Ever see a gap in an episode or an opportunity where scenarios can be explored? Well I have, this is a series of one shots where I feel there were some missed opportunities in the episodes so here are the hidden moments of chuck.
1. Casey's Lady Feelings

**Hidden Moments**

**By**

**Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own chuck what so ever, if I did it would be more awesome lol but I don't so it's the way it is lol jk but enjoy.

**P.S: this is my first chuck fan fic so please be kind now enjoy.**

**Summary:** ever see a gap in an episode or an opportunity where scenarios can be explored? Well I have, this is a series of one shots where I feel there were some missed opportunities in the episodes so here are the hidden moments of chuck.

Team Bartowski had just finished giving their debriefing of the events in Russia to General Beckman, it was mid to late evening local Burbank time and Chuck and Morgan were starved,

"Who's up for some sizzling shrimp?" Morgan asked as he and Chuck stood up and looked at Casey and Sarah,

"Ehhhhh, I'd rather share a meal with that stinkin commi desbit _Lissimo than with you two-" Casey started before Sarah cut him off,_

_"__Why don't you guys go get ready, Casey and I will catch up to you soon" Sarah said with a smile that matched chuck's,_

_"__Ok sweetie, I'll see you up stairs. Happy anniversary" Chuck said as he planted a gentle, loving kiss on Sarah's lips, and with that Chuck and Morgan took off upstairs into the Buymore,_

_"__Casey about Russia. . ." Sarah stared as soon as the two men were out of Castle,_

_"__Yeah I did kill a bunch of Russian commis didn't I?" Casey said with a chuckle in his voice,_

_"__Yeah you did it was . . .not what I was gonna talk about" Sarah said sounding a little unsure of herself,_

_"__Well then what Walker? Out with it" Casey said with a bit of a grunt in his voice,_

_"__Well in that moment that we though that Chuck and Morgan were . . . well you know" Sarah said alluding to the point she was trying to make,_

_"__Hold on there Walker, if you're suggesting that I have lady feelings for the nerd and his little bearded friend then you're delusional" Casey said with an angry grunt in his voice,_

_"__Come on Casey, your reaction in that moment said it all" Sarah argued,_

_"__He's my partner Walker, there is a thing called Semper Fidelis" Casey shot back,_

_"__I think it's deeper than that, I think you care about them because of what they've done for you in the past" Sarah argued back,_

_"__Yeah like what?" Casey asked with a bit of sarcasm,_

_"__Well like the time Chuck helped you capture your old sensei, and the time Morgan helped you get your life back together after the after the 'tick tack' incident" Sarah stated for her partner,_

_"__Bartowski told you about that?" Casey asked surprised,_

_"__Yes he did, he also told me that he considers you one of his closest friends" Sarah said,_

_"__Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick with all this talk of lady feelings. So maybe Bartowski helped me out when I was in a bad spot, and maybe the bearded elf gave me a kick in the ass when I really needed one" Casey explained with a grunt,_

_"__Casey get over yourself and let people who care about you in to your life, like Chuck, and Morgan, and Alex, and Me" Sarah said from her heart,_

_"__Fine maybe Bartowski and his friends and family have grown on me, even you Walker; even though you're CIA you're not so bad" Casey admitted with an annoyed grunt,_

_"__uhhh gee thanks. . . I think, anyway so come with us for dinner. I know you don't have any other plans" Sarah stated,_

_"__How would you know? What if I had plans of going out?" Casey said,_

_"__Oh I have my ways" Sarah said with a smug smile,_

_"__You have surveillance on me?" Casey said angrily,_

_"__From the start, had to keep tabs on you so you wouldn't run off with the asset" Sarah stated,_

_"__Well I know what I'm gonna do" Casey said determinedly,_

_"__Have dinner with . . . my . . . friends, and then sweep my place for surveillance equipment. And if you tell Bartowski or Grimes about this I'll make sure the nerd and the elf never find you" Casey said with a lop sided smile,_

_"__Awesome I'll let Chuck know" Sarah said as she climbed up the stairs to join her boyfriend/partner and his friend, while Casey proceeded to get ready to go to dinner with the real friends his life had lacked for what seemed like forever._

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, please read and review. And to my fans following my power rangers fan fic I'm sorry guys I'll get on it soon. Keep checking back on this one cuz I'm gonna add more chapters, thanks laterz**_


	2. Awesome's Statue

**Hidden Moments**

**By**

**Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own chuck what so ever, if I did it would be more awesome lol but I don't so it's the way it is lol jk but enjoy.

While Chuck and Sarah had their own little chat with the General Issimo Ellie and Devon have their own little conversation,

"Wow babe I'm so glad we decided to bring your bro and his spy girlfriend with us, I don't think we would have made it out without them." Devon exclaimed to his wife Ellie,

"I know, he was absolutely amazing fighting those armed guards. I think I saw him like just truly come alive when he was fighting, almost like he's been practicing" Ellie mused much to Devon's discomfort because he knew that secretly chuck had been spying again,

"Ahhh no babe, I didn't notice. He's not spying again he promised remember? I'm sure you just saw how much he misses it." Devon quickly sputtered out,

"Yeah that's true, I didn't realize what I was asking him to give up by not being a spay. But I made a promise to my dad to protect him, and I don't intend to break it." Ellie said with the sincerity of an older sister,

"Uhhh, how about that awesome statute of me huh babe?" Devon said with a bit of a nervous smile to try and change the conversation away from all the spy talk,

"What babe?" Ellie asked in confusion,

"The statute that general Issimo erected in my honor" Devon said with a big smile on his face,

"Oh I know, it was a very nice statute" Ellie responded with a bit of a stifled giggle,

"A nice statue, it was an awesome statute babe. If it was any more awesome it would be another me" Devon said lightheartedly,

"Devon it was only a statue, what were you gonna do take it with us?" Ellie said oddly,

"You're darn skippy I would have" Devon said regretfully for not doing what he said he should have done,

"Baby, where would have put it? Its not gonna fit in the door" Ellie said,

"Well . . ." Devon started,

"Yeah that's what I thought" Ellie said smugly,

"Now hold on give me a . . . I got it, we could have kept it in the fountain like a new decoration for the center of the fountain" Devon said triumphantly,

"Baby are you listening to yourself? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" Ellie said a little concerned,

"But babe-" Devon started,

"No Devon, listen the statue I'm sure will be repaired and will still be where we last saw it end of discussion." Ellie said to end the ridiculous conversation,

"But-" Devon started,

"End of discussion Devon" Ellie said,

"Ok fine then" awesome said with a pout,

"Hey can you guys keep it down? Got some heavy spy stuff going on here" Chuck said,

"Oh I'm sorry chuck we'll just be quiet right Devon?" Ellie asked,

"Yeah we're sorry bro we'll be quiet now," Devon said

**A/N: hey guys sorry this isn't longer but it's a conversation on one topic so not a whole lot to work with but I thought this would have been funny to see in the episode. Anyway please read and review, thanks guys**


	3. Sarah WalkerBridzilla

**Hidden Moments**

**By**

**Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own chuck what so ever, if I did it would be more awesome lol but I don't so it's the way it is lol jk but enjoy.

"ahhh, Sarah? Honey?" Chuck called out nervously,

"oh Chuck, gald you're here, tell what do you do you think for our honeymoon. France? London? Hawaii?" Sarah asked excitedly,

"uhh it all sounds fine and dandy but-" Chuck started before he was cut off,

"that's great thinking sweetie, we can do all of them. Oh my god we're getting married, I'm so excited" Sarah beamed proudly,

"hehe I know I'm super excited too but I was just talking to my sister and-" Chuck started again before he was cut off by a very excitable Sarah,

"I was thinking for the ceremony you and the priest parachute down, and then when symphony orchestra plays the wedding march I ride in side saddle on a white horse" Sarah suggested to Chuck's fearful face of the idea of jumping out a plane,

"umm wow I appreciate your outside the box thinking but I don't-" Chuck was starting to get overwhelmed with all of Sarah's wedding ideas he had to put a stop to it and soon before things got out of hand, and then Chuck had a brilliant idea,

"oh hey wait Sarah one minuet, my phone is ringing" Chuck said as he pulled out his non-ringing phone,

"hello? Hey Casey whats up? You need help next door? Alright cool, be there in a jiffy, alright buh bye" Chuck said as he hung up the imaginary call,

"was that Casey? Can you ask him if he'll give me away at the alter?" Sarah asked so sweetly and innocently,

"umm I'll try but I think you have to do the sad puppy dog eyes, and the little kid pouty face for him to close the deal." Chuck joked,

"ah yes of course have to wear down the good **colonel" Sarah said completely missing Chuck's joke,**

**"****alright I'm gonna go see Casey now" Chuck said as he hurriedly left their apartment and made his way to Casey's apartment,**

**"****Casey you home? Please please please let me in! code red! Its redder than red its so red its black" Chuck whined at Casey's door,**

**"****Bartowski what do you want?" Casey grunted angrily, as Chuck forced himself into Casey's apartment to seek refuge from Sarah,**

**"****oh my god Casey people say war is hell, they never had to deal with a spy who's getting married" Chuck said stressfully,**

**"****hmp, yeah I saw the whole thing on the surveillance, Walker is really going all out on this wedding and has you backed into the corner." Casey said in amusement,**

**"****Casey! You don't understand, how are we suppose to pay for everything she wants?" Chuck said incredulously,**

"well I'll do you a favor and solve one of your problems Bartowski, you can tell Walker that I'll walk her down the isle." Casey said seriously,

"ok that's one minor problem down, now for the real monster of a problem. How am I gonna pay for all of this?" Chuck said excitedly,

"oh well there is a mess of a problem isn't it?" Casey said chuckling much to Chucks frustration,

"no Casey it's a very minor detail, of course is huge deal. I NEED HELP!" Chuck yelled out in panic and frustration,

"keep your voice down Bartowski, otherwise Walker is gonna come over here-" Casey said as he was cut off by Sarah banging at his door,

"John? Chuck? Is everything ok in there?" Sarah asked worriedly,

"uhhh yeah, Bartowski dropped the chair on his foot. He's fine don't worry" Casey quickly covered,

"alright then" Sarah said as she left,

"Listen Bartowski, your fiancé isn't a moron like you, she knows what she's doing-" Casey started,

"how? How can she know what she's doing when she's racking up all this expensive wedd-" Chuck started before Casey lost his temper and covered Chucks mouth,

"if you had let me finish I was going to tell you that Walker was going to user her pay packet to pay for the wedding, in other words the CIA is going to pick this one up." Casey growled out,

"oh" Chuck choked out,

"yeah, so you get your butt over and be your normal nerdy self for your woman" Casey ordered,

"just one question how is all this money and stuff gonna be explained to my family and friends?" Chuck asked,

"next week you and Walker are going to win the lottery next week" Casey explained,

"ah I see well guess well is at hand" Chuck said as he was lead out of Casey's apartment,

"now go over there and plan your lady feeling wedding Bartowski" Casey grunted as he closed his door, Chuck made his way back to their apartment,

"Hey what did Casey say?" Sarah asked,

"he said he would walk you down the isle" Chuck answered to a high pitch squeal from Sarah,

"how did you get him to agree?" Sarah asked as she clung to her fiancé's neck,

"well I can be very persuasive" Chuck said flirtatiously,

"I love you Charles Bartowski" Sarah said,

"I love you too Sarah Samantha Walker" Chuck said as he kissed his beautiful bride to be.

**A/N:** ok this is fic number two of the day hopefully I can get one more out before the night is done. Please read and review.


End file.
